Olan Nasquard
Commander Olan Nasquard is a pilot in the New Republic. Biography As an infant, Olan was stranded on the planet Dorin and was found by a noble Kel Dor named Orion Nasquard. Olan was not a Kel Dor, his name was given to him from Orion due to an old family legend of a stranded child who was not Kel Dor but had eyes that were showed when he wanted to open them, and he could breathe the oxygen and became a powerful Jedi Knight, he died defending his family from a powerful sith warrior. As a child Olan was treated like garbage at his school because he was not Kel Dor. It was a noble school filled with Kel Dor children. One little girl named Jen Henlo, who was one of the popular kids at the school, liked Olan because he didn't treat anyone badly and took every stone thrown at him, and did not fall. Olan didn't do anything after school but study on his schoolwork and read stories about famous Jedi's, but he also read on infamous Sith warriors. At their teenage years Jen finally asked Olan to the dance that was coming up in a few days, Orion believed that if Olan was more social with the other students at his school, he would not come home with bruises and scratches. So he forced Olan to go with her. At the dance Jen was just standing next to Olan looking like a bunch of stuck-ups, Olan looked at Jen and saw her sad face, so he asked her to dance, they danced on the floor and they both enjoyed it, Olan finally felt proud to be on the planet and dancing with her was enlightening for him. a dozen Kel Dor teenagers went up to Olan and pushed him around in a bully circle, Jen tried to push all the bullies out of the way to get Olan out, but one of them pushed her to the ground and hurt her. Olan grew to a powerful rage and stood his ground pounding every guy that was in the circle, one guy was huge, the leader of the pack fought with Olan and got him to the ground, the lead bully was about to kill him, but Olan unlocked the power of his Silver eyes and predicted every attack the lead bully did and Olan pounded on him until three or four adult supervisors of the dance tore Olan off the guy and he was dragged to a security force vehicle, Jen and Olan looked at each other for a few seconds, she pulled a smile to him and he mouthed "are you ok?". Orion paid for the charges and kept Olan in probation for a few months, and was to be homeschooled until the probation was taken off. when Olan went back to the school, Jen stayed with Olan for the whole school year, and for the rest of his years in school,no one threw stones anymore. After Olan's graduation, his father died due to natural causes, the last words to Olan were "your will is your strongest ally" with those worlds lifting his spirit, it gave him the guts to do the hardest thing to do in his life, he proposed to Jen and she accepted. After the marriage him and Jen moved to Coruscant. he became a planetary security pilot and became an expert pilot after a year. one night the Galactic empire came and broke into their home, searching for something, Olan questioned them asking why they were there and they found a Jedi youngling in the basement of their home, Jen ran down the stairs and picked up the child yelling, "He's not a Jedi, he's just a child!" Olan was amazed out of all this going at him at once. he had no idea that she was smuggling rebels and jedi younglings who survived the jedi genocide. he was pulled back to his kitchen and was being beaten by imperial soldiers the scream of his wife echoed though his mind and in one shot of blaster fire, it was silenced. The blind rage he almost forgot of returned and filled his eyes with a powerful silver glow. in a blind rage he killed about a dozen imperial soldiers and made their blood drop to the floors of his home, Olan held the corpse of his wife in his arms, looking at his dark side can unleash upon the world, he vowed to the body of the jedi child, and the body of Jen to cage his anger till his death. later that night he left Coruscant and began to work on his eyes to master them. Olan chose the perfect planet to master his eyes, Tatooine, the planet was completely exiled from the galaxy. Olan took months turning himself into a patient man, social, and responsible. after his months of exile. He joined with the Rebel Alliance, and later turned into the New Republic. External link * Olan Nasquard - Character Profile Category:Individuals Category:Rebels